A major regulator of body composition, energy balance and food intake is leptin, an adipocytokine. Leptin circulates and has direct actions in the brain and skeletal muscle by binding to the B isoform of leptin receptor (LEPR-B). While there are actions of leptin on other cell types, such as on immune cells and endothelial cells, these are most likely not directly relevant to energy balance. Leptin action in the hypothalamus has proven to be complex. There are numerous hypothalamic nuclei that are responsive to leptin and each of these nuclei has numerous types of neurons, as defined by their neurotransmitter content. The goals of this proposal are to examine the functional importance of POMC/CART neurons, AGRP/NPY neurons and MCH neurons in mediating the effects of leptin. We have three specific aims that are targeted to these three leptin-regulated neuronal cell types. Aim 1. Determine the role of AGRP deficiency in restoring normal fertility and mammary gland development to LEPR-B deficient females. Aim 2. Determine the contribution of AGRP/NPY/GABA transmission from arcuate AGRP neurons to the obesity/diabetes syndrome. Aim 3. Determine the direct and indirect regulation of MCH neurons by leptin and the significance of this regulation to the obesity/diabetes syndrome. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]